Circus Bunnys
by wonderfulwonderwolf
Summary: Alice finds the path that she takes away from the other role-holders leads her straight to the White Joker... fail summary is fail, sorry rated T just to be safe wrote because I don't really ever see any White/Alice


**Hey WWW here and no I didn't die I just had a little break and then school came back to torment me but I managed to produce this, though I don't think it's that great... any ways White would you be a dear and do the disclamer?**

**White: of course WWW does not own anything that has to do with Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice, **

**WWW: But hopefully you will enjoy the story... sorry for any ooc characters or fails... Comments are like huggs the more you recive the more you feel loved... please give me a hugg... Please? this storey is unbeated so sorry for that to.**

"Why hello, Alice, its nice to see you again, have you come to play another game of cards?" asked the White Joker with a smile.

I had some how managed to find myself back in the toppsy tervey mess of the circus complete with the ringmaster that would love to chain me up in the prision and have no qualms about it. I knew not to come back here, especially without one of the role-holders to help me stay out of the mess that he would no doubt get me into, but I just couldn't help it, it seemed.

"Acutally no, not at first, I was going for a walk to just be out walking and away from every thing and endded up here. But a game of cards does suond good, thank you white." I nodded and wrung my wrist, I honestly just wanted to be away from everything wonderland for a few minutes of peace and quiet...

Well the men here at the very least. I had just had enough with all of them constently chasing after me, I needed some space and due to all the frustration of peter the wonder stalker, and the real resone i had gone for the walk and needed the break in the first place was because of a certain mafia boss' insults, when I broke down crying sometime during the walk.

"Alice, are you day dreaming again by any chance?" White asked, apparently I missed something...oops.

" I'm sorry, White, i kinda spaced out there for a moment , what did you say?" White shook his head smilling.

"Dear, dear, alice, I asked if you were all right, you'r voice is a bit scatchy and you seem quite out of it. You wouldn't be getting sick, now would you?" I turned my head quickly and blushed.

"No, I don't think so." I answerd quickly, still not looking him in the eye.

" If your not sure would you mind going to the first aid tent with me to make sure?" he tillted his head to the side and lifted my head to look him in the face.

"Ahh, never mind." he said shaking his head and tisking "Now, whats gone and made the little miss cry?"

"N-nothing its, nothing." I stammerd, looking into that lone wine red eye scared me like nothing else in wonderland because relization finally set in: I would probably never leave this place nor see my sister again if i kept visiting White and Black, I would be traped, and oddly i'm okay with that now.

"Please tell me ." asked White again

"I-I was just trying to be alone for a while, I have had enough of Blood calling me a slut when I'm not and of Peter stalking me, i just got so fed up and frustrated that I started crying." I answerednot caring anymore, not about what people thought about me, not about the world i would never see again, and not about how much of a bad desicion it was to come here today.

I focused only on the man infront of me and to say the least he was good looking but the expresion I noticed next made my blood run cold, he looked pissed.

"White?" I had never seen him show this side of himself before, and just to be completly honest he really did look like one of the most dangerouse men in all of wonderland.

"Its okay ,Alice, I nor any of the other role-holders aside from Blood consider you a slut, not even Black even if he doesn't say so and cureses at you like a salior." then I thought about Blsck for the first time sinse I got there that day.

"White ?" I asked timidly.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of Black, where is he? I haven't heared from him this whole time and thats incredably curiouse for him." Iasked, its not that I wanted to see the fouwl mouthed prision warden but it was just so odd not to hear him cursing me and the rest of the world to pecies.

"He said someting about tourchering a prisoner then bed so I simply blocked him out ." White shruged with a hand cupping his chin "Did you want to see him?"

"God no! I was just shocked that he wasn't cursing up a storm like usual and... is it really posible to block out Black?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothings imposible in wonderland." He crossed his arms and smirked "No matter how hard it is." he mutterd

That made me laugh again, and after such a depresing day it turns out White really is a jester in the long run.

"Its good see you smile again, now, why don't we go whatch one of the acts and perhaps play a game of cards afterwards?" White inquired offering his hand for me to take.

"That sounds great, thank you White." I took his hand and offered a small smile.

"Wonderful! Do you like rabbits?" He asked while leading me to the main tent.

"So long as its not Peter White then I think they're extreamly cute... come to thnk of it I used to have a brown floppsy eared bunny named checkers back in my world."

"Is that so ?" he tilted his head in thought, just another of his cute quirks... what.. the.. hell? Sinse when have I called him cute? I blushed realizing just where my thoughts were leading me. "Then you'll be pleased to hear that they'er taking a breake from practice and are going to play with you!"

He held open the tent flap and led me to a area with a blanket set out and some jester chhildren holding rabbits setting them down on the blaket.

"Mister joker we've brought the rabbits as requeted earlier, what where you planing?" they asked tenativley

"The lovely lady and I are going to spend some time together with the fuzzy little things, and before you go would you bring some drinks and snaks for us please I'm sure the miss is tired after the long walk here." she saw the glance in her direction before he waved off the jester children.

"Yes, sir!" they giggled as they ran off whisoppering something about the ringmaster dating someone.

"Now, Alice do you think that the clock master would let visit more often?" He asked sitting down on the blanket cross legged

"I don't need to be whatched like a child, i can come and go as I please." I said a bit indignetley, honestly how could he just asume that I needed to ask permision just to leave the clock tower.

"Oh, sorry, my apologies but I only asked because you don't seem to come much anymore, I was beginning to think you simply stoped coming period." He chuckled a bit as he said this.

"No i've just been a bit busey so I haven't really been able to do anything." I shook my head and absent mindedly petted a small black and white rabbit "So whats this rabbits name ?" i asked looking back to White.

"Oh, um, we don't really name any of the animals here... unless you would like to name her?" he snuck a quick glance at my reactioin wich didn't go unoticed by me.

" I would love to, hmm... hows about Cookie?" The rabbit nuzzled my hands in agreement.

" Wonderful, its a nice name... but why cookie? I'm a little curious." He asked with the smile still on his face.

"Because she looks like an oreo cookie... at least in color any way... excuse me White, I don't meen to be rued or nosey but... have any of the other role-holders ever had any... conversations with you outside their roles... excludin Ace?" He chuckled and shook his head with a sad smile.

" No, its really only ever been me and Black... Why do you ask?" he explained, while I blyshed and looked away, not wanting to answer the question he asked afterwords.

"Um, w-well... I've heard the role-holders talk about keeping you away from me , and they've told me to stay away, that you'er dangerous... I don't dout that you are, maybey even more so, but what you have showed me with the rabbits and concern about me crying, wanting to talk about anything not just trying to get me to pick you as a boyfriend or lover... You showed me a side that I think is nicer then the others make you out to be..." I left it at that blushin like a mad women

"Thsnk you Alice... would you like to dee a show now?" He asked standing up and holding out his hand.

"I'd love to." I took his hand and went with him, unafraid, even if I never see my home or sister again, I fell for my Joker the one of the darkest, moest dngerous role-holders, but I'm okay with that I suppose.


End file.
